


Woke Up This Morning

by Reis_Asher



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Body Dysphoria, Chippin In, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, During Canon, Feelings Realization, Hangover, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Takes place during the mission Chippin' In.V wakes up the morning after Johnny's little bender with a new implant, and has to confront some things about his relationship with Johnny.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Woke Up This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's trans male V in this. Johnny gets V a dick implant without his informed consent, though he's fine with it and keeps his natal genitalia as well.

“Fuck…” V rolled over. His head pounded like someone had struck it with a hammer. His knuckles were busted open. His neck felt like he’d sustained whiplash, but most of all, there was a weight between his legs he was unaccustomed to.

A dick. A full-size cock, at least eight inches. He unzipped his pants, heart pounding as he grabbed it. His natal genitalia was still intact, thank fuck, underneath the new implant. Relief gave way to a seething rage at the mere concept of Johnny going to a ripperdoc without his consent.

“Johnny!”

Johnny actually had the decency to look contrite as he reappeared. “Look, I didn’t take anythin’ out, all right?” He sat on the counter, knees up to his chin. “It’s been tough livin’ without a dick. There, I said it. Dealing with your dysphoria as well as my own fucking sucked. I took care of it, for both our sakes. You don’t like it, get Vik to take it off. But you know I’m right.”

V bit his lip. “You fuck someone last night? That stripper Rogue mentioned?”

“Nah. Never got that far.” 

“You’re an asshole.” V rested his head back on the pillow. Truth was, he wasn’t unhappy. The weight of his new dick between his legs was thrilling. More than that, it was a relief. The idea that Johnny was right about something as important as this was rage-inducing in and of itself. Johnny knew parts of him he’d never shared with anyone. He wasn’t allowed secrets anymore.

“Never claimed to be anythin’ else.” Johnny shrugged. “We both know I’m not a humanitarian, V.”

“My liver agrees.” 

Johnny vanished, leaving V to get up and pull himself together. The weight of his cock was pleasing. Johnny hadn’t cheapened out. It was a good implant, even if the eddies had come out of V’s own wallet.

So why did he feel so weird about it? Because he should have done it a long time ago? Or was it the knowledge that Johnny had reached inside of him and pulled the threads of a deep-seated desire he’d dismissed as an overpriced indulgence?

He gazed at himself in the mirror. A black eye was blooming, along with several cuts and grazes to his cheek and forehead. Johnny had certainly gone on a self-destructive rampage. The cock didn’t fit with that. It almost seemed like a loving gesture.

_ I took care of it, for both our sakes. _

V let out a long sigh, which turned into a cough. Johnny had been chain-smoking all night. Not like it mattered if it killed him. He was dying anyway. Cold dread filled his senses and he decided to check the rest of himself for any lasting damage.

The tattoo on his arm made him smirk when he saw it. Johnny + V wrapped in a heart. Fucking asshole. It was almost like he was mocking V. Maybe that was all this was. A joke. Johnny probably thought this was funny. Pin a dick on V and mock him for being attracted to a straight guy.

“Shoulda had this cock mounted on your forehead, Johnny.” V turned on the water and showered, washing away the stink of stale cigarettes and alcohol. Brushing his teeth had never felt so good, and at least Rogue had been kind enough to leave some painkillers by the sink. By the time he got back into the bedroom he almost felt human again.

“Not even gonna play with your new toy?” Johnny reappeared, his legs dangling off the counter this time.

“Why, you wanna watch?” V countered. “So you can laugh?”

“Laugh?” 

“Every day you’re turning me a little more into you.”

“Is that what you think this is about?”Johnny shook his head. “I already told you when the time comes, this body’s yours. Sure, I had a little fun last night, but I’ve been trapped for a long fucking time in Arasaka’s soul prison. ‘Sides, you really think I’d settle for eight inches? Give me a break. I used to be twelve.”

“Yeah right.” V couldn’t help but grin. “In your  _ dreams _ , maybe.”

“Cross my heart.” Johnny placed his hand over his heart with a smirk playing across his lips. It was enough to make V forget his anger, and he hated that this asshole had enough charisma to charm his way out of any situation. Enough to make V love him, even though he should have hated him. Fuck, maybe he loved Johnny at the same time as he hated him. The whole damn thing was confusing.

V’s erection was simple enough, though, the implant detecting his arousal and thickening to match. His cunt was sopping wet, his t-dick reminding V that it wasn’t about to come in second place. He was angry now for a different reason, because Johnny had done this to him with his boast of a twelve inch dick. V’s vivid imagination had been working overtime in the background, and he hated that he was so easy for Johnny Silverhand.

Johnny, for his part, was as cool as a cucumber. “You gonna play with it, V, or do I gotta teach you how to use it?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” V wasn’t sure if he wanted to impale Johnny on his dick or his mantis blades, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t do either. He sighed as he took his cock in hand. He tried to keep his eyes closed at first, but at some point his lids flickered open and he made eye contact with Johnny. His eyes were like two burning suns and V wanted nothing but to burn up in them, in  _ him _ . Turn to ashes in the gaze of a long dead rockerboy.

“Johnny...” What was supposed to be a rebuke came out as a moan. V was close, so fucking close, and Johnny’s eyes on him like he was the center of the universe made him want to put on a show. He was under Johnny’s spell, and he had to wonder if the pills had entirely worn off. 

If they hadn’t, he didn’t mind. Being Johnny’s puppet like this was pleasing in its own way, though it was scary to admit, given what was happening to him. The worst part about Johnny taking over entirely was that he hadn’t been there to see it. He’d been asleep.  _ Gone _ . Johnny had the time of his life without him, and he was jealous.

Now, though, Johnny was making up for it in spades, his lips slightly parted as if he’d never seen anything more magnificent. He wasn’t drunk in some nightclub with a chick he barely knew. He was here, with V, who he knew better than V knew himself. He was clearly hard, but he paid himself no mind, his sole focus being V.

“Come for me,” Johnny commanded, and that was enough to drive V over the edge. He used his left hand to pump his cock while he fingered his t-dick with his right, the sheer amount of orgasmic feeling almost too much to handle. He came onto the cheap motel carpet, his eyes squeezed shut.

When he opened them, he found Johnny knelt at his feet. V’s load had gone right through him, but that didn’t stop Johnny grinning like a madman. Johnny stood up, putting on his shades as he leaned back against the counter.

“Preem,” V whispered.

“Think that was better than the first time,” Johnny said.

“What?”

“Mighta lied about one thing. I did have sex last night. With you. Implants are quite flexible, you know.”

It took a moment for the implication to sink in and V wondered if he needed to invest more heavily in his intelligence. “You fucked yourself?”

“In a sense.” Johnny flashed him a grin. “Wasn’t the same without you there, though. Guess I’m gettin’ sweet on you, V. Or maybe it’s like you said, the chip is changing you to become more like me. In which case, I’m sorry.” He disappeared, leaving V standing naked and alone to process that bombshell.

The Relic glitched, forcing V to kneel in the puddle of his own seed as the attack came and went like hellfire lapping at his soul. He knew the truth of their situation was probably closer to the latter explanation, but it wasn’t Johnny’s fault. He felt this the same way V did. They were conjoined, and now they were falling for each other. It could only end in defeat and death unless they figured something out soon.

“Johnny?”

“Yeah?” Johnny didn’t even appear in person this time.

V’s voice felt more raspy than before, his throat tight. “Thanks. For the dick. It’s been a long time coming.”

“Not that time, it wasn’t.” Johnny blinked before his eyes, nothing more than a glitch, a ghost out of time, and V’s chest clenched with sorrow at the same time he laughed out loud.


End file.
